Rain Drops
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Modern World AU where Juvia is an orphan without a home with a tragic past.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy day in Fiore,the worst the citizens had seen all year. Rain was pouring down over a small orphanage found in the corner of the great city of Magnolia. Juvia Lockser sat on the front steps with her legs up against her chest and her arms curled securely around her legs. Her clothes had soaked up much of the rain, causing it to cling to her body and weigh her down. It didn't feel as if there was any heat left inside her. Even though the rain was far too frigid and unwavering for the rest of the city, Juvia welcomed it. The loud clanging on the tin roof and soft patter of rain on the pavement gave Juvia an escape from the yelling, currently escalating from inside the orphanage.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any more openings. We simply cannot take her."

"You don't understand, she has no where else to go!"

"We already have too many, and our kids are already going hungry. I'm sorry."

_Drip Drip Drop,_ she thinks as she watches water fall from the corner of the roof into a puddle on the ground. _Focus on the rain. _The yelling was steadying getting louder. Juvia covered her ears.

"What kind of orphanage rejects a child? You don't know what this kid has been through!"

"And you, sir, don't know what all these kids have been through! I have the responsibility to care for all of them! You have no idea the financial woes-"

_Drip Drip Drop._

Her caretaker stepped out on the porch where she sat, but turned back inside.

"Fine sir, I think I understand what kind of establishment this is, and I don't want Juvia anywhere near it!" He slammed the door shut.

Without looking down at Juvia, he descended the steps.

"Let's go Juvia. We'll find you someplace better, don't worry."

Juvia could only nod, but she knew the truth.

Juvia stood up anyway and followed her caretaker out into the worsening rain, and back to the Social Service Office.

Even though Juvia had no home or family to speak of, her caretaker was forcing her to go to school. Juvia knew it mostly to get her out his way while he worked. No matter how small she seemed to make herself, it was never small enough. Today was her first day at a new school, but it was already halfway through the first semester. This meant Juvia was going to stand out.

Juvia watched the sky as she and her caretaker drove up to the school. He was advising her on how to make friends and how to pay for lunch, but she wasn't listening. It wasn't raining, but the sky was blanketed by dark gray clouds. Juvia was thankful that at least the weather understood her mood and apprehension.

Her caretaker pulled up the car to the curb.

From her window she watched as mothers and fathers hugged and kissed their children goodbye. She watched as the children wiped their cheeks or whined about their parents making a scene.

Juvia lowered herself into her seat and looked away.

"Its okay Juvia, you're going to have a good day, and I'll be here to pick you up after class, okay?" Her caretaker gave her a small smile and an awkward pat on the shoulder. He had dark circles under his eyes that seemed to weigh him down.

"Okay, off you go!"

Juvia nodded as she slowly opened the door and trudged onward into the crowd to find her classroom.

She found her classroom with little difficulty and walked up to the teacher, who stood writing on the chalkboard. As kids were filing in, she noticed them glancing her way and whispering. She tugged on the teachers skirt to get her attention.

"Oh, hello there, you must be my new student! I'm Mrs. Karen" Her teacher smiled down at her kindly. Suddenly the bell rang for class and Juvia jumped. A few kids snickered at her reaction, but Juvia refused to turn her head and acknowledge them.

"Oh thats just the bell sweetie, nothing to worry about." She turned toward her class."Okay class, we have a new student. Everyone, this is Juvia Lockser. Say hello to her."

There was a few unenthusiastic hellos.

"Okay Juvia, why don't you tell us a little about yourself, like where you're from, what you like to do, or how many siblings you have?"

Every nerve and muscle in Juvia tightened instantly. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't do this. She looked at her teacher, but she was blurry. She forced her arms to stay by her side so she wouldn't reveal her tears by wiping her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't want to." She whispered to her teacher.

"Oh nonsense! Come on now, don't be shy. We can't start class until you tell us about yourself. Turn so the class can see you." Her teacher said brightly.

Juvia did as she was told but kept her eyes on her shoes.

"Juvia is from a small city outside of here. Juvia -Juvia doesn't like-"

"Why do you talk like that?" One of the kids asked.

"Yeah, why do you keep saying your name?!"

All the other kids nodded in agreement. Some had smirks on their face, others looked mad.

"It's not normal!"

Juvia knotted her jacket in her hands.

"No, Juvia is normal. Juvia just-"

One girl with brown hair frowned deeply at her.

"No if you can't talk normal then you're not normal. Simple as that you weirdo.."

Laughter erupted from most of the class. Juvia turned her head down to hid her face.

"That is enough class! You will not make fun of Juvia for how she talks! It doesn't matter if its different, we're all going to accept her because thats the type of friendly people you should all strive to be. Now Juvia, you can go and sit at the desk in the corner. The one by the window behind Levy."

Juvia stood frozen for a second. Hot tears were silently threatening to slide down her cheeks and her lungs were refusing to fill up with air. She forced her legs to move and drag her to her seat by the window.

She folded her arms on her desk and put her head down angling it so she could see outside. She watched as the first drops of rain splattered across the window.

Her teacher droned on in the background, but Juvia focused on the rain.

_Drip Drip Drop._

—_-_

The rest of the day passed in an agonizingly slow blur. Because it was raining, the class wasn't able to go play or eat outside. This meant they watched a movie inside the classroom while they ate, which was okay for Juvia. It spared her from sitting alone somewhere and being singled out even more.

After school ended, Juvia waited on the front steps of the school as the rest of the kids were being picked up. The rain sprinkled on the pavement as Juvia watched the children bound down the school steps and into their parents arms, ready to take them home. Her caretaker's car wasn't pulled up with the others yet and she didn't see him standing amongst the parents.

Pretty soon the crowd thinned out.

Another 15 minutes passed and only Juvia was left waiting on the stairs. Just then, the doors to the school flew open and several kids strode out. They were the detention kids.

She watched as a group of them unchained their bikes and walked past her. She recognized one from her class. As he was putting on his helmet he spotted her.

Juvia quickly looked down.

But it was too late.

"What, your parents forget about you?" He called over. She heard his friends laugh.

Juvia bowed her head in shame and sat down on the pavement curling up into a ball.

They laughed. "So pathetic." She heard them.

She waited until their laughter and footsteps faded before lifting her head into the rain.

She waited and waited until tears streamed down her face, combining with the rain.

She waited 30 more minutes before giving up and headed towards the Social Service Office.

—

She was sopping wet by the time she got back. No one noticed her as she made her way to her caretakers office and opened the door. He wasn't inside so she situated herself in the chair he had in the corner and waited. Dozens of papers lay on his desk. In the corner an old cabinet file overflowed with even more. She kept her eyes downcast and pushed herself as far she could go in the chair and curled herself up. She was cold both inside and out. She wanted to disappear. She wished she could fold up into smaller and smaller pieces until there was nothing left of Juvia Lockser.

Nobody would care anyway, she figured. She was an orphan that no one wanted. A freak who couldn't even speak right. Even if her caretaker found her an orphanage, no parent would want a defective child. She would always be alone.

With these thoughts swirling around her head and a heavy sadness encompassing her heart, she found herself falling asleep.

—-

She woke to the sound of shuffling papers. Juvia rubbed the sleep out of her eye and stood up. Her caretaker looked up from filling out a form.

"Juvia. How was school?" He asked before looking back down to continue work. He didn't question how she got to his office or seem to remember his promise to pick her up.

Juvia stared at the floor.

"Does Juvia…" She bundled her coat ends in her hands. "Does Juvia talk funny?"

Her caretaker looked up. He hadn't paid close attention before, she barely spoke more than three words at a time, but now it was painfully obvious. She talked in third person. It wasn't an occasionally thing either, he realized. It was consistent and it was most certainly not normal.

"People in class made fun of how Juvia talks. They called Juvia a freak."

He got up, walked over, and bent down in front of her.

"Listen Juvia, I'm going to take you to a doctor and-"

"Because Juvia isn't normal?" He noticed, for perhaps the first time, the sadness in her eyes. He had read her case file and had spent the last week taking care of her, but this was the first time he truly saw and empathized with her pain. It was hard because so many kids shuffled in and out of his care that sometimes he forgot they were more than just a case number. He looked at her slouched frame and hidden face but no kid who survived hardships like her was weak in any means.

"No Juvia, you are normal but I want to make sure you're okay. Don't listen to what the other kids say you hear? You're strong Juvia, so very strong, don't let the other kids take that away from you. Alright?"

She wouldn't look him in the eye, but she nodded. She didn't feel strong. She somehow felt numb and raw at the same time like something was scratching her soul apart bit by bit.

But someone thought she was strong. A little bit of hope fluttered in her chest. Someone believed in her!

She prayed she could live up to her caretakers expectation and stay strong through the rain.

—-

"Juvia appears to be experiencing a mild form of PTSD called depersonalization. Basically by referring to herself in the third person she can separate herself from reality. She does this so she won't have to deal with reality. I've seen it in people who have suffered serious trauma. The good news is she seems to have a very mild form of it and will likely grow out of it." The doctor concluded.

"So there's nothing we can do? Just wait for her to grow out of it?" Her caretaker questioned.

"Well there are different therapies-" At that Juvia stopped listening. That was earlier this morning. Currently she was waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of class. This was her fourth day at school and she had missed most of her morning classes today because of the doctors appointment. Even then, the school day was long.

After her appointment it was clear her caretaker didn't know what to do with her. He had already been stuck with her for a week and so far they hadn't found any permanent housing for her. Juvia was currently staying with a cranky old lady for the evenings but her old age prevented her from being able to take Juvia in permanently.

This became her life. She would suffer silently through school only to be forgotten on its steps and then head "home" to live with a senile old lady who would whack her head if she so much as cleaned a dish wrong.

Loneliness became her friend. Juvia imagined it as a tangible entity walking beside her, following her wherever she went. Others she believed could sense it nearby, which is why there appeared to be a force field around her that no one seemed to break through. Her loneliness kept her occupied by whispering to her. "There is a reason you're alone," it would say. She tried to run and hide but no matter how far she ran and no matter where she hid, it would always find her.

—-

Sitting on the steps of school a few months before school was about to end, she waited patiently for her caretaker to pick her up. She always waited diligently everyday for thirty minutes. She continued to hold the small hope that maybe she wouldn't be forgotten. Everyday was the same, but still she persisted.

Her nose was in a book, devouring a story of a life she wished could be hers, when it was suddenly ripped from her hands.

She cried out before shrinking into a ball away from the boy who held her book in his hands.

"Everyday we come out here and here you are waiting, but we all know no one ever picks you up, so when are you gonna get it through your head that no one is coming for you! Nobody wants you!"

A shaky breath escaped her as she shivered at his words.

"Hey why don't ya just shut up, Zancrow!" Juvia looked up and noticed a boy standing across from her on the steps. He had a black mohawk and his face was etched in a scowl.

"Stay out of it Gajeel! You loner freak!"

Gajeel dismissed him with a tilt of his chin.

"Keep walking, Zanecrow."

Much to Juvia's surprise he complied, but not before mumbling something about losers.

Gajeel turned toward Juvia.

"Stay away from that guy. He's a jerk." And with that, he started walking off.

Juvia jumped up. "Thank you!"

Gajeel turned back, startled. "Yeah well, whatever." and continued on his way.

Juvia sat back down and watched his retreating form until she couldn't see him anymore.

—-

About a week later, Juvia sat tapping her pencil impatiently on the desk.

She watched as the clock ever so slowly ticked off the minute of class.

Finally, the bell rang. Juvia jumped up, gathering her books as quickly as she could in her arms. She restrained herself from running out the door, choosing to walk calmly instead. After her encounters with Zanecrow Juvia decided to walk to her caretakers office right away instead of waiting. She never brought up the fact that he forgot her everyday nor about her bully. He already had too much on his plate.

Besides, she liked walking alone. It gave her a sense of freedom and peace. She took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp air. The cloudy weather still hadn't lightened up, it was heavy with rain waiting to fall..

Juvia descended the steps quickly, glad to be alone. At least she was until she turned straight into Zanecrow.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelped until he realized who it was. "Oh, well if it isn't Miss Freak. Walkin' home alone I see? What, no parents?"

Juvia flinched back before she could catch herself.

"Ha that's it, isn't it! No one wanted such poor little freak for a daughter." He sneered. His friends laughed around her.

"I don't have time to stay and chat-" He said as he shoved her to the ground. Juvia's hand sliced the gravel on the ground, splitting her hand open. Drops of blood oozed to its surface. He kicked her books into the dirt. His eye caught on something that fell out of her backpack.

"What is that ugly thing?" He questioned as he picked up her home made doll. "Ugh you can't even afford a real doll. Your poor and unwanted."

Before Juvia could stop him he smashed his foot down on her doll smothering and crushing it's face into the dirt. Tears pooled in her eyes as sobs started to rake her body.

Juvia had personally made the doll out of leftover fabric and buttons she scavenged from the old lady's house she stayed with in the evenings. It wasn't like the other girl's dolls, with their pretty hair and many glamorous outfits. Her doll was simple white fabric with buttons sewn on for eyes. She never went anywhere without it. It was her only friend.

"That is the most pathetic doll I have ever seen. Well, I'll see you tomorrow cause my _parents_ are calling for me. Have a good day, orphan girl."

Juvia didn't move until she couldn't see him anymore. With a blurry vision she stumbled to her feet and ran to her doll. One of her eyes, a button, was hanging from a single string. Her white fabric covered in mud.

Juvia started to cry. Her whole body was shaking and her tears fell silently to the ground, matching the rain.

She hugged her precious doll to her body as close as she could.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter, I'll always love you and- and Juvia will fix you, make you all better."

Gently, so as not to make the button fall off, she placed her doll into her backpack.

She looked at her stomped up books lying crumpled by her feet. Gingerly, she picked one up and brushed the dirt off. She went to grab another one, but a hand shot down and grabbed it before she could. She looked up at the boy with the black mohawk as he roughly brushed off the dirt.

"It was that idiot Zanecrow, wasn't it?"

Juvia only stared.

Gajeel huffed and looked at her sternly before suddenly glancing away.

"That guy has it comin'."

He grabbed the rest of her books and stood up. He offered her his hand to help her up, but when she only gaped at him he started to fidget.

"You want help or not?" He asked.

She took his hand and he yanked her up.

"Name's Gajeel, by the way."

"Juvia." She said.

"Yeah you're in my class." He pushed her books into her arms.

After a beat of silence Gajeel spoke up. "Okay well, see ya." Gajeel grunted, making no effort to move.

At his comment, Juvia nodded and started to walk in the direction of her caretakers office.

Behind her, Gajeel watched until he rolled his eyes at himself. He ran back up to her. Wordlessly, he took her books from her arms and kept walking in the direction she was headed. Juvia looked at him questionably, still too stunned to say anything.

Without looking at her, Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "M' goin' the same way, might as well."

And for the first time since her parents died, Juvia smiled.

And so that became their routine for the next two weeks. Throughout the day they kept their distance from one another, neither acknowledging the other much. But when the bell rang, they would leave school together and venture out into the world. Gajeel would always walk Juvia to the Social Service Office, but it became a game to them to go a different path each day. At first their walks would be silent, but slowly they talked more and more. One day, she and Gajeel found a gray cat wandering the alleyway trembling from the cold and crying for food. Juvia had watched as Gajeel gently took the cat in his arms and wrapped it in his sweatshirt. When he noticed her watching him he just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about it deserving a home. They bought the cat some food and a bandage to cover a cut above his eye. Gajeel carried the kitten while they walked to her caretakers office and grinned when he purred loudly as Juvia pet him goodbye. The next day after school Gajeel proudly declared to Juvia that he named the cat Pantherlilly.

"Pantherlilly? What kind of name is that?" Juvia questioned.

Gajeel smiled broadly. "A manly name, thats what!"

"Okay, whatever Gajeel says."Juvia smiled. Gajeel pushed her gently.

"My Pantherlilly is the strongest cat at Fairy Tail! Shows that idiot Natsu's cat whose boss!"

Juvia looked confused. "What's Fairy Tail?"

Gajeel was still grinning about his cat. "Ah, it's an orphanage. My old man walked out on me seven years ago and never looked back." He noticed the pity in Juvia's eyes. "Hey, don't give me that! Better this way anyway. Don't need him. 'Sides your dad works with Social Services right? Sure he's seen worse cases."

Juvia looked down at her feet. "Mr. Doranbolt is not Juvia's father."

"Oh, um I-"

"No, Juvia didn't tell you. Juvia doesn't have a home. Mr. Doranbolt keeps looking but he can't find one who will take Juvia. Especially now since no one will want a girl with mental issues."

Gajeel frowned. "You have mental issues?"

Juvia nodded but she couldn't look at Gajeel. She didn't want to scare her only friend away by admitting she was crazy, but at the same time she wanted to be liked for all her flaws.

"Juvia doesn't talk right because the doctor says Juvia is scared of the past. She said Juvia is trying to separate herself from reality."

Juvia kept her eyes on her shoes and focused on walking. She didn't want to see her only friends disgust at inability to act normal. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Psh, that it?"

Juvia stopped and turned back to where Gajeel stood and his arms crossed.

"Please, you're probably the most sane person I know." He looked away for a moment in thought before looking back at Juvia.

"Tell your care-person or whatever to check out Fairy Tail orphanage. Marakov will take any idiot off the street." He smiled broadly showing all his teeth. "Then you could watch Panterlilly in all his glory!"

And that is how they walked home that day. Gajeel gushed over his cat the whole way, bragging about his accomplishments, never once realizing the gift he had bestowed upon Juvia. Juvia's heart had been filled up with rocks at such a heavy weight that it threatened to crush her constantly. But his friendship lifted some of that weight off her and she felt like she could breathe again. So much so she skipped all they way to her caretakers office.

Because for the first time in her life, she had someone who cared.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is part one out of four or five chapters! I hope you like it! Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The new semester began at Juvia's school and not much changed except that now she had P.E. as her final class of the day. She didn't know what to expect since she never had P.E. before, but she wasn't hopeful. Gajeel wouldn't be in her P.E. class because he was in wrestling. Outside of Gajeel, she still didn't really have any friends. The girl who sat in front of her, Levy, was nice enough but they never talked outside of class. She always seemed to have a book with her, stopping Juvia from trying to talk to her. She didn't want to be an annoyance.

That is how Juvia came to be standing alone while the other kids gossiped to each other, waiting for their P.E. teacher to show up.

The gym doors swung open and in walked a very tall muscular man. His had a frown on his face, but judging by the wrinkle lines around his mouth and the twinkle in his eye Juvia guessed he was actually a pretty kind person.

"Hello brats, my name is Gildarts and I'm your P.E. teacher this semester. In this class we are going to be learning and playing different sports. It doesn't matter how well you play the sport, you will graded in participation and effort. That means if you skip class you will fail gym. Don't be the person who fails gym 're going to start with swimming. So go suit up, your swimsuits will be found in your designated lockers. Your suits should be the size you chose in the beginning in the year but if it doesn't fit go-"

No. It was the only thought Juvia could muster. That word swirled around her head and threatened to drown her. She can't. She can't, she can't.

Juvia realized her lungs had closed up and she forced herself to breathe. She didn't have a swimsuit, she already checked her locker and she can't swim without a swimsuit. The thought eased her for now, but she'll have to think of a better excuse if she was going to get out of swimming.

She forced herself to stay calm as she followed her classmates to the pool. She noticed Zanecrow and his friends were in her class. He wasn't paying attention to her though. She positioned herself as far away as she could from the water's edge and from Zanecrow as she could.

Her teacher gave out instructions while eyeing Juvia. When he was finished and the other kids had started their laps, he walked over.

"Why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?"

"Juvia didn't receive a swimsuit."

Gildarts nodded like this was a common issue. "Okay, well go talk to Mrs. M in that office over there and she'll get you one by tomorrow. I won't mark this against you."

Juvia nodded and started over to the office while glancing back at the who turned back toward the pool. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she ran back to the girl's locker room. If she didn't talk to Mrs. K then she wouldn't get a swimsuit.

She hid out in the locker room until the girls from her class came and went. When she was sure her teacher was gone she crept out.

Juvia slowly opened the locker door and peeked out.

No sign of her teacher. Juvia inhaled slowly. She bought herself another day, but how many more could she buy?

She walked out by the pool and stared. Steeling her nerves, she slowly made her way to the water's edge. She looked over into the glistening water. The water was so still and clear, so unlike the ocean, Juvia thought. Suddenly, she heard voices and footsteps, but before she could move the boys locker room doors swung open. Out emerged Zanecrow with his cronies. His smile widened when he saw her and his eyes twinkled with malice.

"Thought I didn't see you leave."

There was no where for Juvia to run. They blocked her only exit, she could only step back, except the pool prevented that. Angry tears filled her vision. She had gotten herself cornered by the pool, the one place she couldn't escape to.

"Noticed you and loner freak spending a lot of time together. Too bad he's not here now to save you."

Zanecrow and his friends surrounded her now. Juvia's back was to the pool and one step backward she would fall in.

"You didn't go in the water today. That's not really fair to us who had to. Don't you guys agree?"

Zanecrow's friend smiled and snickered at Juvia.

"Zanecrow, stop being a jerk."

Juvia looked up and over one of Zanecrow friends shoulders. A boy with blue swim trunks on stood over by the bleachers calmly unpacking his towel.

"This isn't your fight, just stay out of it."

The boy just rolled his eyes and stared at Zanecrow.

"Just let the girl be, Zanecrow." His voice held no emotion though it was strong and firm.

Zanecrow just grinned. "I will, just have to do one thing first."

Next thing she knew, Juvia was falling. But she didn't feel one with her body anymore. She was separate from what was happening to her. She watched as water surrounded a girl named Juvia and submerged her down to the depths of the pool. She felt what Juvia felt, her limbs impossibly heavy, too heavy to move, and heard what she heard, some shouts and splash. She watched Juvia scream underwater, and as her last air bubble escaped to the surface. She watched as the boy in the blue swim trunks grab her and pull her up to the surface.

Their heads broke the surface of the water and she was snapped back into her body. But she couldn't breathe. She gasped and pulled but there was water everywhere and she couldn't see.

Then she was on land again, and someone was grabbing her shoulders telling her it was okay. But it wasn't. She heard herself cry out and noticed her hands were shaking. Her whole body was shivering.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, air filled up her lungs and she could breathe. She was still shaking, but her vision focused. Kneeling beside her was the blue swim trunks boy. He was steadying her shoulders and telling her she was alright. He noticed her focus on him.

"Hey hey, you're okay. It's okay." He looked calmed and steady. Juvia watched the water drip from his black hair numbly. Drip Drip Drop.

"You alright now? That bastard. You're okay right?"

Juvia nodded. She looked back at the glistening water. Ripples glided across the water's surface.

"You saved Juvia." She looked back at him and her heart fluttered a little. He was very handsome. She blushed when she glanced down at his exposed chest. Her heart beat faster now so glanced back and the pool and immediately tightened up again.

The boy's eyes widen. "Uh yeah, guess so. It was nothing. Here." He wrapped his towel around her shivering body.

Neither of them moved for a while. Juvia couldn't move and the boy quietly waited for her.

"Can't swim, huh?" he asked.

Her throat closed up but she choked out one word. "Yeah.."

The boy nodded.

"I'm Gray by the way."

"Juvia."

Gray looked out over the pool like Juvia.

"You saved Juvia." She said again, wearily.

Her body ached all over. Every muscle, every tendon, every cell, screamed in pain. Her eyes and heart were exhausted. She was ashamed and she was tired, so very tired of absolutely everything in her life. But most of all she was tired of being afraid all the time.

"Are you okay to stand now?" He asked eying her over with concern.

Juvia nodded as Gray stood up. He lent out a hand and Juvia blushed. He helped up the still shaking Juvia and lead her outside.

—

Gajeel stood out front of the school at the bottom of the steps. Juvia was 45 minutes late and Gajeel was anxious. He wasn't one to normally be left waiting, but he had to tell her about Pantherlilly attacking Natsu's face after the moron mocked him. He grinned to himself as he thought of Natsu's terrified expression. He wished he had a picture of it.

Gajeel frowned as he glanced back toward the doors. Still nothing. He turned back toward the street, arms crossed and scowl on his face, waiting for his friend.

Finally the doors to the school opened and out walked Juvia. She was sopping wet and her eyes and nose were red. She was shaking violently. Then Gajeel saw who accompanied her and his jaw clenched.

"What the hell did ya do, you jerk?!" Gajeel shouted at Gray as he walked closer to them.

Gray clenched his jaw as well. "I didn't do anything, metal head. Get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions."

Juvia could have sworn she heard Gajeel growl as he got closer.

"The hell you didn't!" Gajeel stomped right up to Gray and pushed him back away from Juvia.

"Gajeel stop it!" Juvia shouted.

But Gajeel was too busying glaring at Gray, who for his part stayed collected except for the fire in his eyes.

Juvia grabbed Gajeel's arm and pulled him back. "Gray saved Juvia from drowning!"

Gajeel looked at Juvia confused. "Zanecrow pushed Juvia in the pool and Juvia was drowning so Gray jumped in and saved her."

Gajeel looked over at Gray, unbelieving. "It's true." is all Gray offered.

Gajeel cursed loudly then pulled himself free from Juvia grasp. "I'm gonna kill that scrawny bastard!"

"Get in line." Gray snarled.

"No! Gajeel it's fine. Juvia is fine. See!" She spread her arms out in front of her.

Gajeel growled. "Let's go, Juvia." He turned and started off.

Juvia turned to Gray but couldn't meet his gaze and instead chose to stare at cracks on the ground. "Thank you Gray, for everything."

Gray nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Juvia nodded too and turned and ran to catch up with Gajeel hoping she would be able to calm him down.

—-

She was standing on a boat.

Light blue water was gently lapped at the boat's hull. The air was still. The sun radiated it's beams onto the ocean which sparkled back out into the world.

Suddenly she heard their screams. She clawed at her ears to drown their cries but it pierced through and echoed in her mind. Then, there was white flash and she was back that night. The rain was swirling around her and the boat pitched sideways. She was launched off the boat into the depths, being dragged down farther and farther into the black abyss. Her lungs burned and she kicked and fought but to no avail. The water was sweeping her further and further until she her lungs exploded and -.

Juvia lurched forward on her bed.

Sheets tangled around her legs, preventing her from moving and sweat beaded her brow. She was so hot as she raked in air. She put a hand over her heart and pushed down fruitfully trying to manually calm her heartbeat.

Breathe. She told herself.

She laid back down and tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't. She felt enveloped by a feeling of smallness. The insignificance of her life burned through her. It felt like her organs were slowly burning into ash and one false move would cause her to crumple into herself. The world was growing around her but she was shrinking into nothingness. She clutched her pillow desperately against her to try and quell the feeling. But she was alone, always so alone. Tears swelled in her eyes because she would never have a family again, she didn't deserve a family, not after what she caused. Her caretaker was wasting his time looking for a family for her, no one would ever want a broken child like her.

Her mind turned hazy and with tear tracks on her pillow, her insignificance engulfed her and she fell asleep.

—-

Gajeel didn't show up to class the next day and Juvia was worried. She sat at her desk, tapping her pencil and watching for the door to open. She hadn't managed to calm Gajeel down yesterday and she was hoping he didn't do anything rash.

That hope burned away as Zanecrow stepped through the door during third period.

A bandage was wrapped around the left side of his face, covering his eye. He had a nose brace on.

The whole class watched in silence as he walked over to his desk and sank into his chair.

Oh no no no. Juvia whipped her head away from where he was sitting and looked out the window, connecting Gajeel's absence with Zanecrow's newly aligned features.

Would Gajeel really beat up someone who had hurt her? Did he really care about her enough to risk suspension?

Once the class's surprise died down the teacher continued with her lesson.

For the rest of day Juvia avoided Zanecrow's gaze like the plague.

When school finally ended Juvia ran out of class, the first one out the door. She wanted to leave before she ran into her bruised bully, only to trip on none other than Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Juvia cried staring down at him.

He was casually leaning against the steps.

"Oi! There you are- OW! What was that for!?" He rubbed his arm where Juvia had just hit him.

"You shouldn't have hurt Zanecrow! You cannot stoop to his level!" Juvia stomped her foot.

Gajeel looked up at her shocked before grumbling and standing up. "...was just teaching him a lesson."

"Juvia doesn't want you to that ever again."

Gajeel shook his head. "Fine, fi-OI" Juvia engulfed him a hug, squeezing him with all her strength.

"But Juiva is so glad you stood up for her! You dummy!" She wailed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oi! It was nothing. Now get off me!" Juvia pulled back and saw the light blush across his face as he pointedly avoided her gaze. A lightness filled her heart. He really did care. She didn't know why or how it could be possible but someone cared about her and she was never going to take it for granted.

Gajeel straightened his jacket. "Now come on. I wanna show you somethin'", he grumbled.

Juvia happily followed him as they twisted and turned down streets and sidewalks.

They filled the walk with small talk until Juvia mischievously started to skip besides him.

"Levy seemed really disturbed by Gajeel 's absence today." She teased.

She watched him as he again pointedly avoided her eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"And Juvia has caught Gajeel staring at her on more than one occasion in the past."

His face lit up with a blush."Shut up!"

Juvia giggled to herself at his flustered reaction while they turned the corner.

Standing in front of her was a giant brick building with gold and red trimmings.

Gajeel walked out in front of her and swung open the large doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"


End file.
